Looking for fun
by ItalyxTheWorld
Summary: Oh lord. Prussia found craigslist.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. This is what it is.. random idea xD. Sorry about diary of a broken nation guys. I had it written out twice and tried to update it but **

**every time it desided to be a giant jerk and kill what ever I had written. Ill try it again soon. Its not abandoned or anything. I hope you like this one. ;3**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

There were two things on Gilberts mind today

_1 How Perfectly awesome and handsome he looks._

_and_

_2 How badly he needs to get__** laid**_

Prussia sighed as he scrolled through his blog,absent mindedly he scratching his half hard vitals through his pants. He couldn't remeber the last time he'd bedded someone.

He took out his phone scrolling down the list of contacts.

Austria?

_'Nah, Eliza would beat me with her frying pan again.' _He wince at the thought tenderly touching his head

Spain?

_'He's with Romano now so he's out.'_

France?

_'Out of action since that little mishap with Sealand caused England to attack his vitals._' He smirked a bit at this thought remebering how the frenchmen had given the boy some Italian Gelato and how badly Arther tool it when he heard that _"France gave me a special foreign popcile to suck on!"_ He snickered out loud, but the smile on his face quickly fade as his five meters throbbed in protest

Hungary_?_

_'Yeah thats...aw wait the frying pan..'_

He tenderly touched his head once more

West?

_'Maybe that could work._'

He thought as he spun his chair around jumping out of it and falling back on his messy bed dialing the familler number.

It rang

**_1.._**

**_2.._**

**_3.._**

Times before the stern voice of his younger brother answered _"Hallo?"_

_"Heya west! Whacha doing right now"_ Gilbert replied quickly biting his thumb in an effort to keep calm

_"I am finishing mein paper work"_ Came a slightly annoyed reply Before Gilbert could say a word the younger german coutioued

"_Three ist beer in the fridge and if your hungery go out and get somthing. I am not in the mood for your antics today."_

Gilbert grimaced at the phone feeling his only chance slipping away. He opened his mouth to reply with something no doutedly so awesome that Ludwig would come running to his bed. But just then there was a '_Click_' and the phone went dead.

_'That asshole hung up'_

He threw his phone to the otherside of the room and grabbed himself through his pants hissing as it throbbed again. As awesome as he was he couldnt just solo it this time.

Feeling his despration growing the prussia sat up and moved back to his labtop He pulled up a website his eyes darting over the screen _'Craigslist'_ Normally Gilbert wouldn't do something like this but Fuck He needed some Now!

**_"Attractive, Awesome male, 5'9. Fit athletic body. Looking for sweet booty to pound. Is Bisexual so both ladies and Gents are welcome. Well hung, Alot of stamina, Experianced, up for anything Drop me a line and prepare for the awesome. Alias-Birdman"_**

**_• Location: Berlin _**

**_• It's NOT ok to contact this poster with services or other commercial interests_**

Gilbert smirked as he read over his Ad, desiding it would be more eye catching with a flattering picture of his five meters, which he attached to it along with a picture of his pale toned abs. _'Who wouldn't want a peice of that?'_

After about 40 minutes of agonizing waiting, the computer made a small '_ping'_ The prussian shot up tripping as he raced back to it, tripping in the process. Dragging himself to his feet he rubbed his forehead and began to scan the message threw watery eyes

_ " Hi Birdman~! I am interested. Im 5'7 fit, with lots of stamina and i love trying new things You can call me Flavor. here my photo."_ From the way it was written gilbert expected to see a young woman when the picture loaded but as it turned out nicely shaped male was shown Thin with barely a hint of muscle Soft looking skin perfectly tanned and a small tattoo of a tomato resting at the top of wear the mans boxers would normally rest. As such they were being held down to show off a respectable sized

member with a neatly trimmed triangle of redish or brownish hair ( he couldn't tell) hair resting above it.

_'Whoa! uncercumsized'_

He began to type back furiously

_"Great! Nice to meet you Flavor, it'll be nicer when im inside you! Can you meet me outside the tomato cafe in say.. 20 mins?"_

_"Yes!"_ Came the reply causing a bubble of excitment to float up in gilberts chest

_" We have to be quiet about it though, I know the owner well and he'd tell everyone"_ Soon followed Gilbert gave an unseen nod knowing That the man _'Spain'_ Had a huge mouth. He logged off of his computer and procceded to get ready.

* * *

**Oh Prussia. What are you getting yourself into Review and thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Its short. Enjoy its bite sized deliciousness**

* * *

Gilbert stood in front of the cafe, his hands in his pockets, which were stuffed with condoms and shifted his bag (which contained lube toys and nearly everything of a sexual nature he could find in his room.) to his other shoulder. He hummed lightly as he waited for '_Flavor'_

Before he was aware of what was happening he hear a familler voice shout his name "_Ve!~ Gil!"_ and he felt two thin arms wrap around him in an enthusiastic hug. He looked down his cheeks pink_ 'Oh Fuck! not now not now. Feliciano!'_ he thought loudly in his head

Gilbert had harbored a crush on the adorable man for years now, always fighting to win the bubbly mans attention from his younger brother. And now of course he has his full attention. When he's about to meet and fuck.. great..

_"Ah! Feli-Chan! w-what are you doing here now..shouldnt you be making some pasta?"_ He replied akwardly hugging the man back_ "Non~"_ the Italian replied cheerfully _"Im waiting to meet a freind here!"_ he finished with a goofy smile on his face.

Gilbert frowned slightly _"What.. You actually convinced west to come here?"_ Gilbert replied his voice laced with jealously

Feliciano looked down his face holding a guilty look befire replying softly _"No.. Ludwig is busy.."_ His face immediatly change as he spoke the next words. "_Im here to meet a new friend!~"_

_"Ah! I see i see~ Well thats awesome!"_

His inner awesome kicked in at being around Cute little Feliciano and he asked smoothly _"I was about to go in and buy myself a cup of coffee~ Wanna come with? The awesome me will buy you some hot CoCo?_"

The smaller man squeeled in delight at the prospect of Hot chocolate _"Si!. Oh but um- I have to come back outside after we get it." _

_"Its cool"_ Gilbert replied _"So do I"_ He beamed at each other and got there respective beverages before returning outside and sitting across from each other._ "Ve~" _the italian glad his gleeful little noise before blowing the steam coming off of his Coco and taking a sip giggling

_"So whats Gilbert doing here~"_ He asked the smile still on his face

The Prussians cheeks pinkened and he felt a tug in his pants. "_U-uh Im meeting a friend too"_ he replied stealily adjusting himself under the table" "_Ah~ I see! Isnt it funny we both are here at the same time! Im glad though~"_

Gilbert nearly choked as he connected the dots in his head._ "U-uh. Feli?"_ he asked hesitatly "

_Si~?"_ The smaller man replied smiling

Gilbert examined his friend closer taking in his tan skin_ 'Soft looking'_

His soft but toned figure_ 'No.. couldn't be.._'

And Feli was a little shorter than himself _'About 2 inches'_

Before he thought about what he was about to say the words escaped his mouth

_"Are you cercumsized?"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and putting up with my shetty spelling ;D reviews are nice~**


End file.
